In the background arts of the present technical field, there is known a rotating electric machine that restricts the height of a coil end to reduce the height of the coil end (See PTL 1, for example). PTL 1 discloses “a rotating electric machine including a structure for connecting coil terminals in which each first coil having an inner coil terminal extending from the inner side of a slot in the direction of the coil end of a stator coil is connected to a second coil having an outer coil terminal extending from the outer side of the slot in the direction of the coil end of the stator coil by connecting the inner coil terminal to the outer coil terminal across the coil end, and the connected terminals are bent toward the coil end.”
There is also known a stator that reduces its size in the direction of the central axis (See PTL 2, for example). PTL 2 discloses “a stator in which the bas bar portion is formed so that a longitudinal direction of a rectangular cross-section of the rectangular conductor extends perpendicularly to a direction of a central axis of the stator iron core, the terminal portion is formed so that a longitudinal direction of a rectangular cross-section of the rectangular conductor extends perpendicularly to a direction of a central axis of the stator iron core, and the bas bar portion is jointed to the terminal portion of a different one of the coils.”